By way of example only and not by way of limitation, a problem exists with regard to rehabilitation after injury or surgery. When a person suffers a knee injury, again for example only, the accepted practice it to stabilize the joint while it heals. Motion of the joint is often completely prohibited for a period of time. Once motion is permitted, prior art devices limit motion in all directions except one, for example, front to back motion only. The range of this motion, by prior art devices, may be gradually increased but is, again, limited to one axis only. Initially, prior art devices, braces and the like, are well suited to helping a user recover gradually from the injury by permitting limited motion in only one direction. A problem has been identified by the Applicants, however, in that a joint in order to fully recover must be allowed to move in any normal direction.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that is capable of progressing in range of motion as healing of the joint progresses while still protecting against re-injury due to over extension during healing or after.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable, multi-axis, motion stabilizer apparatus and method that can fully immobilize an appendage such as an arm, leg, or neck, for example only and not by way of limitation, and that can expand its range of motion gradually as the joint heals and which can be used after recovery to allow a full range of motion within a safe injury free range.